


As The Love Conquers

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Love can be painful when its past isn't to pleasant. “There’s just so much pain in here.” She points to her chest to imply her heart. "I love you so completely it hurts."





	As The Love Conquers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Thin delicate fingers slide through fiery hair.  
  
Strong masculine hands caress the back of thick, dark waves.  
  
Two quite different bodies, one tall and lean, one short and curvy, lock together in a deep embrace.  
  
She pulls away giving a cry of anguish.  
  
Tears spill from her eyes.  
  
“Don’t cry,” he pleads.  
  
“There’s just so much pain in here.” She points to her chest to imply her heart. “We’ve hurt each other loads over the years. My heart feels like it will explode from your mere touch. I’ve wanted this for too long and it pains me to take it.”  
  
Tears spill from his eyes.  
  
“I love you,” he responds, with nothing else to say.  
  
She releases another quite cry and collapses her head to his shoulder.  
  
“Oh, I love you too. I love you so completely it hurts.”  
  
He leans his chin on the top of her head. Perfect fit.  
  
“Kiss me again.”  
  
He looks startled by her forwardness.  
  
“I need you to kiss me. The pain I feel now only proves to me the love I feel in my heart. The pain will subside as the love conquers, but until then the pain validates the reality. I know everything is real, I know I’m alive and in love when you just kiss me,” she finishes as a sort of command.  
  
His lips crash down onto hers precisely and a soft whimper of pain becoming pleasure escapes her.  
  
The kiss intensifies and the two bodies become near indistinguishable once more.  
  
Strong masculine hands caress the back of thick, dark waves.  
  
Thin delicate fingers slide through fiery hair.  
  
Pain loses its battle with love.


End file.
